Talk:Armée de Nuit
Sergeant Spelling Since these ranks are based on French ranks, I thought I'd tell you that the French equivalent to Sergeant is spelled Sergent (scroll down to "Adjudants et sous-officiers supérieurs"). Of course, if this specific spelling was intended all along there's nothing wrong with it and you're free to keep it as it is. Aeliren (talk) 11:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for mentioning it, it's actually intentional, I combined the french one (Sergent) with the Anglo-French one (Serjant). What I'm eventually going to get to when I do a "History of the rank names" is that, due to the pseudo-French I'm using being interwined with the Rostkammyr Language, what would be a "g" gets Anglicised (or Arathi-whatevered) to "j" at a latter point, due to it making a soft g/j sound (like it does in real life). Again, thanks for mentioning it, if it had been a mistake I probably wouldn't have picked it up. Vannesira Smith (talk) 12:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC) French I think it's dope as fuck that you're using French for a lot of your stuff! A lot of people tend to just use English / English systems for a lot of their stuff and sometimes that can get dry. Always good to see something new :) Cymru_Knight 18:51, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I was originally planning to use the pseudo-German Rostkammyr language for this like the other pages I've done, but then I realised "Hey, french is cool", plus I needed a reason why said pseudo-German had certain words. And on the topic of languages, I love what you've done with your Mynydd languages and pages. Welsh is an awesome language. Vannesira Smith (talk) 00:11, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I spent a lot of time reading on medieval Welsh culture and history in college along with learning at least a few Welsh words and phrases. Plus I have User:Hranu, who knows more Welsh history/culture/language than I do helping me develop the Mynydd! Cymru_Knight 15:48, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Minor French Mistakes There have been a few French mistakes that have been bugging me for a few days, figured that I'd point them out for you: For a squadron leader (Escadron), the proper way to spell it should be "Chef d'Escadron", rather than "Chef de Escadron", since in French, determinants that follow a vowel or a silent H are shortened (example: l'avion, l'homme, l'art, l'employée, etc.). The other one, "Chasseurs a Cheval", is missing an accent on the "a" as well as the plural form of "cheval". The correct way to write it would "Chasseurs à Chevaux". As with the sergeant rank spelling, if these are intentional feel free to ignore this. I simply feel compelled to try and correct perceived mistakes due to French being my native language. Aeliren (talk) 21:17, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections, the Chef de Escadron one was a mistake. As for the Chasseurs a Cheval, that is, at least according to Wikipedia, the correct term for Light Cavalry/Dragoons. It's meant to be the translation of "Hunters on Horseback". Vannesira Smith (talk) 02:53, September 24, 2016 (UTC)